Dispensers located in restrooms and other places where absorbent articles for drying hands are desired may contain folded sheet products. The folded sheet products may come in a package containing a stack of folded sheet products where the outer wrapping has to be removed prior to loading the dispenser. After removing the outer wrapping the stack of folded sheet products has to be handled gently in order for the sheet products not to fall out from the stack. This makes handling of such a stack of folded sheet products difficult to handle and loading of such dispensers may be time consuming for a custodian or janitor responsible for loading dispensers.
WO 96/03069 discloses a toilet paper package being contained by a wrapper placed around the package in order to hold the package together. The package is intended for placing in a dispenser placed in a toilet roll holder. Loading the dispenser takes place by placing the package in the dispenser, tearing the package wrapper by means of a tearing thread, and/or perforations in the wrapper, feeding an end of the wrapper through a dispensing opening and closing the dispenser.
The problems with the solution according to WO 96/03069 is that the package wrapper has to be removed using a large number of steps, that manufacturing of the package is relatively complex and therefore less economical, and that the package appears to be suitable only for a specific type of dispenser.
There is thus a need for an improved package of folded sheet products removing the above mentioned disadvantages.